Witch Hunt
by ChristinaGremory
Summary: Luka has been accused of being a witch, Gakupo is the prince, and Miku is? (I suck at summaries)
1. Prolouge

The Jealous Witch Theory:

I think Miku was the witch and was jealous of Luka so she tricked the prince into thinking Luka was a witch when she was really an angel. (explaining why the song suggests she considered praying while she was being tied up and the appearance of wings at the very end) She used her own witchcraft to frame Luka and have her executed. It says the witch came to love the prince, explaining her jealousy. And then a similar line with a twist says the witch came to trick the prince, explaining the theory that Miku's jealousy drove her to frame Luka. The following line says she kept the magic hidden, and it shows an image of Miku walking with the prince, which could signify that he thought he could trust her when she was really lying the whole time to keep her secret and keep him to herself...There is, however, a line that conflicts with my theory where it says the witch cries as she is tied up, implying that the one who was tied up really is a witch. I have two possible explanations for this. Either it is because she is being treated as the witch and thus they call her one, or they consider her to be a good witch rather than an angel, while Miku is a bad witch. Then the song says that they are all fools who have been fed lies, which I believe were the accusations from Miku that Luka was a witch, and that it couldn't have been about Luka lying about not being a witch because then they would no longer be fools in that moment because she has already been "caught" or so they think, but in my theory they really are fools because they believed Miku. There are also lines that say there's "no need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what I feel" which I believe makes the point that Luka didn't need to do any witch-like things to earn the prince's heart because they already had true love. And mirroring that theory; the line "if my love was just a curse then I have only tears to shed" she is proclaiming that if her love was all fake because of dark magic, then her life was nothing but sad. As one final point; in the line "no god can help her find her way" she has been doomed despite being an angel because of the power of the Witch Miku's dark magic which is why she gave up praying to God for help. This line could also be used to say she wasn't an angel because then God would have been with Luka, perhaps saying that she is simply a good witch rather than an angel or a bad witch.

Hey my dudes! I found this theory online and thought, "why not make a fanfiction out of one of the most heartbreaking song theories ever?" and now that is what we are doing! Thanks for reading! Love ya all!


	2. A fated meeting (Chapter 1)

Miku glanced around silently, shivering as the cool midnight breeze hit her bare skin. "A tanktop and shorts was not my best decision for clothing..." she muttered as she walked quickly and silently. Although no one was awake right now, she was. She had to be. If she didn't do it now, she never would. As she reached the small and secluded barn, a voice quietly whispered in the dark

"Shall we begin?" as Miku walked in. As she heard the voice, she paused. Did she want to? After weighing the pro's and cons she nodded.

"Yes... Lets begin." She said in a confident voice, despite she was shaking and it was not because of the cold midnight breeze.. After she exclaimed her answer, she placed her hand into the almost skeleton like hand, a part of someone who was hidden in the darkness.

"Good.." The voice said. It was a beautiful, gentle, feminine voice, almost identical to a mother's soothing voice. Miku took in a shaky breath as she walked to the voice, despite all she wanted to do was run.

Luka ran faster. "I'm gonna be late at this point...!" She whined as she ran through the town. It was usually crowded and lively, but not today. Another witch related murder has occurred. So the entire town gathered in the city hall to discuss how we all were gonna deal with our witch infestation. "Ok, I can get there in 5 minutes as long as i don't stop for any- UGH!" she exclaimed. "I-I am so sorry..!" She whined, tears in her eyes because of the collision.

"Your fine. Accidents happen." A deep, mature, and almost heart stopping voice replied. Luka looked up in suprise, his voice catching her interest. The second she laid her eyes on him, her heart stopped. A tall and muscular man stood in front of her. His hair was long and flowing blueish purple, in a ponytail. He was adorned in a purple and black suit, and he looked at her in the eyes, like he also had his heart stop. "Did you get hurt? I don't think I hit you too hard, but you can't be sure." He stammered, like he couldn't remember how to talk. _"How cute.."_ Luka thought as she gasped, feeling a strong gust fly through the air. As she lifted her hand to her hair, to keep it out of her face, the ribbon in it, flew out.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed, as she readied herself to go chase it, the man ran out to it, and before it could go any further... He caught it.

"I believe this belongs to you." He said in a soft and kind voice as he handed the black ribbon to her. Luka smiled and tied it back into her hair. "Oh, I never introduced myself!" He said, laughing nervously his cheeks tinted a soft red. "I am Gakupo." He muttered, and as he looked up at the town clock, the color drained from his face.

"I'm Luka." She said smiling, until Luka looked at the clock as well. "Well.. Its too late to join the meeting. Do you want to not go?"

"I would love to.. but I am supposed to speak at the meeting.." He muttered laughing nervously. "Well, Miss Luka.. Would you like to go on a date with me? Possibly at 8?"

Luka's heart stopped for a second. She was being _asked out_ by this kind and gorgeous man. "Sure..!" She exclaimed hoping she didn't sound _too_ desperate and nervous. All he did was smile, and write on a piece of paper that had been laying on the floor where we'd meet. As he walked away my heart stopped as I realized something. The only way he could be speaking at the meeting was if he was the prince, or a highly respected government official. He was to young to be a government employee, and sure the prince's name was Gackupo.. but they couldn't be the same. No way in hell. Then she remembered, she was at the prince's coronation! As she flipped through the memories, it finally sank in.. They looked the same, sounded the same, he acted kindly, and he was _obviously_ important if he was speaking. "Did I just land a date with the prince!?" She yelled out.

Miku watched Luka freak out. She was _furious_. She was the Chancellor's daughter, she was most fit to date the prince. Not a lowly girl. "If only you knew what was coming to you, you little cock sucker." Miku said through gritted teeth.

 _End of chapter: A fated_ _meeting_

 _Sneak_ _peek of chapter 2: Gakupo's big reveal._

Luka look at him across from the table, her heart beating out of her chest as she breathed shakily. "Gakupo.. Can I ask you something?" she asked. He looked at her confused, but he nodded. "Are...Are you the Prince?"


End file.
